Cammie meets Bex
by tabs3456x
Summary: Cammie meets Bex for the first time when she was 6 and they instantly become best friends, they grow up together and go to school together but people are hunting for Cammie, people who will kill all her friends just to get her,but can Bex and all their other friends take them down and finish what Cammies dad started. Or will something throw them off course?Zammie eventually,Spies


_Summary_

_Cammie meets Bex for the first time when she was 6 and they instantly become best friends, they grow up together and go to school together but people are hunting for Cammie, people who will kill all her friends just to get her,but can Bex and all their other friends take them down and finish what Cammies dad started. Or will something throw them off course? Spies, sorry about the punctuation!_

**Hi guys, so this is my 2****nd**** fan fic, the other one went a bit wrong! Please review and say if I need to improve on anything and be honest about if you like it or not! Please give me feedback or ideas! Luv ya all my fellow readers! J**

**CPOV**

I woke up in my room at the Gallagher Academy, where I have been staying during Summer Break, all the students have either gone on holiday or gone to see their parents, which leaves me alone with my mum, dad, aunt Abby, Joe and Grandma (the headmistress). It has been fun, after all why wouldn't it when you have the whole mansion practically to yourself? So far I have discovered 1 secret passage way by the library, which if I might say is a very good hiding place when you're playing spy and seek with your dad! Anyway enough about me, moving on!

I ran out of my bedroom, having a sudden burst of energy, as I realised that today was the day we went on holiday to England to meet some of mum and dad's friends, who apparently have a single child my age. My feet lightly padded against the wooden floorboards as I turned a corner and shouted 'in coming' as I flung open the door to my parent's bedroom. I carried on sprinting towards their bed, and jumped as high as I could and twisted myself in the air, so I landed in between my parents. My mum immediately turned over coming face to face with me, "Cameron Anne Morgan why on earth did you feel the need to what you just did?" "Because were going on holiday and we need to get ready" I stated simply looking my mum in the eye. "Were leaving Gallagher in 1hour and 30 minutes" she replied, her eyebrow raised, "a good spy is never late" I countered, smiling at my quite good comeback. My mum then started rambling on about how spies are not 1 hour and 30 minutes early and if they are they are not using their time wisely enough. I started zoning out as something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. Through the split in the curtains, you could see … a squirrel! It was perching on the water fountain, which is in the centre of the perfectly cut lawn. I started chuckling to myself going through all the possibilities of why a squirrel would be out at 2:00 am in the morning when my mum's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Cammie are you even listening?" I replied with a "yes" and started repeating everything she said and turned my head away from the squirrel to my mum, smirking. "What were you looking at" she questioned sitting up and looking through the window to where the squirrel was. "Oh I was just looking at nutty the squirrel" I said then, realising how ridiculous that sounded. My dad sat up and started chuckling, saying In between breaths, nutty_ laugh ,laugh, _the_ , laugh _squirrel? "Yes there was a squirrel anyway are you going to get up?" I moaned growing impatient, as my mum answered "In half an hour".

"Fine then, if you can't be bothered to get up I will just go to the plane myself and fly to England to meet _your _friends" and with that I stomped out the room knowing this would get my parents up. As I ran out the door I saw Abby at the staircase with Joe and I immediately ran up to her high 5 in her as my mum and dad came out the room. "Nice one squirt, that got them out of bed!". , "Well it took a while".

**Teaser**

"Bex" the friendly man called, whilst smiling at me, soon enough a girl with coffee coloured skin walked down the stairs, she looked fierce, the type you wouldn't want to mess with. Once her parents and my parents left the room chatting she introduced herself,

"Hi, my names Bex like you heard, but my real name is Rebecca but if you call me that i will rip all your barbie dolls heads off", i wasn't scared after all Barbies are just stupid plastic ugly dolls that wear to much pink.

"Hi, my names Cameron but don't call me that, call me Cammie or Cam and by the way Bex, i've only had one doll, which i ripped it's head off, they're stupid and ugly, i prefer to do more fun stuff like small pranks, or playing spy and seek". She smiled and grabbed my hand and started to walk upstairs, whilst saying

" I think we'll get along Cam".

**Okay so i don't know whether to continue or not, so please comment and tell me if i should, this isn't the whole chapter i still have to post Rachel's POV and then Cammies again and then Chapter 1 is finished. I just wanted to post this little snippet of it to see if you wanted me to carry on. By there is a plot to this story and they will get older.**


End file.
